


Game Time

by Stealthtable



Series: What the Girls Get Up To [16]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Board Games, Canon Trans Character, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, F/F, Getting interrupted, Making Out, Spanking, Teasing, light aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthtable/pseuds/Stealthtable
Summary: Lup and Lucretia play board games while it rains outside.Lup finally tries something she’s wanted since the beginning.





	Game Time

Lup frowns at the cards in front of her. Her stack of green cards is getting a bit thin, and it’s Lucretia’s turn. They’ve been stuck on the ship for three weeks already. Evidently this plane has a pretty severe monsoon season. Fortunately a few cycles back they’d picked up a few board games and such to pass the time, and now Lup is two rematches deep into a game called Collect with Lucretia.

Lucretia flips three cards from the deck and scoots her marker past Lup’s to a green space. “Nyoom!” she giggles. She holds out her hand and makes a “gimme” motion. “Hand it over! I’m gonna win!” she taunts playfully.

Lup hands over a green card, then starts to flip cards from the deck. “Better watch it with the trash talk, babe,” she says, lowering her voice as though she’s telling a ghost story. “I heard about another girl who talked trash and you’ll never believe what happened to her!”

“What happened?” Lucretia asks with exaggerated horror.

Lup leans in and gestures Lucretia to lean in, too, then whispers in her ear. “Her girlfriend held her down across a desk and gave her a spanking with a ruler!” she says dramatically.

Lucretia puts her hand across her mouth and gasps. “Like a bad girl?” she asks breathlessly.

Lup nods. “Exactly like a bad girl!” she confirms. “But there’s more!”

“More?” Lucretia asks. She grasps Lup’s hand.

“Yes,” Lup says, gripping Lucretia’s hand tightly. “See, the spanking was the girl’s idea in the first place, but not for her—for the girlfriend! And as she rubbed her stinging ass afterward and her girlfriend gave her a hug, she quietly vowed that if her girlfriend ever trash talked her she’d give her the same and worse! And ever since that day the girl’s been waiting, knowing that the day will come when she gets her sexy, sexy revenge on her girlfriend’s pretty round tush,” she finishes with a kiss on Lucretia’s nose.

Lucretia giggles. “Is this a true story?” she asks.

Lup releases Lucretia’s hand and raises her own hand in the air. “I swear it, babe, true story!” she answers.

Lucretia grins widely. “Good, cause I’m gonna wipe the fucking floor with you! I’m gonna win this game and every other game so _pbbbbbbbbbbttt_!” she says, loud and clear and ending with a long raspberry.

Lup stands up and looks down at Lucretia, still sitting cross-legged on the floor with a big mischievous smile on her face. She smiles back. Lucretia’s not really in trouble, but she is asking for it. “Ready to take your medicine, you little brat?” she asks, not nearly as seriously as she’s trying to be.

“Little brat? Where?” Lucretia says, looking around as though someone else is there. “Can’t be me, I’m just working on my eternal bragging rights!”

Lup takes Lucretia’s upper arm and hauls her to her feet, and Lucretia to her credit barely resists. “Desk. Now. Let’s warm that cute butt up good,” she says. She marches Lucretia there and clears aside papers and ink to make room. “Bend over,” she prompts, and Lucretia shakes her head.

“Make me,” Lucretia challenges.

Lup smirks and pushes Lucretia down across the desk, taking care that she doesn’t hurt her. “You really are bratty, you’re gonna need a lot of smacks, aren’t you?” Lucretia nods eagerly, still grinning. Lup peels Lucretia’s pants down, catching her panties with them, then fishes the ruler out of the top drawer. “Gods, babe, you want it so bad, you dirty little thing. Tell me if you need to stop, you know this isn’t a real punishment for you, right?” Lucretia nods again.

Lup pulls the ruler way back, and Lucretia braces against the desk. Lup taps Lucretia’s upturned bottom lightly, then uses the ruler to bounce her round cheeks. “Naughty, naughty girl,” she sing songs.

“Nooooo, not this again, please! Spank me hard, I got in so much trouble last time!” Lucretia wails.

“And whose fault was that? Who threw a tantrum?” Lup says, now alternating cheeks with her infuriatingly light taps.

“I did, cause I’m a brat,” Lucretia admits.

“That’s right,” Lup says, and presses down on the small of Lucretia’s back. She smacks the ruler firmly across Lucretia’s ass.

“Ooh!” Lucretia squeals, then starts to giggle.

“Sorry, am I tickling you, babe? Or are you just playing around instead of taking your very serious spanking very seriously?” Lup says, suppressing a giggle of her own. She spanks Lucretia again, but not hard enough to do any more than sting a bit.

“Eep!” Lucretia squeaks. “Oh no, I hope you don’t spank me harder for being unruly!” she teases.

Lup spanks Lucretia again, still not too hard. “You’d better watch it, babe, or I’ll let you have it! I’ll set your butt on fire!” she warns mock seriously. She lands another swat, and Lucretia pushes her ass up to welcome more.

“Ahhh! Ahaha! Oh no, that’s what brats get! But I’m a good girl!” Lucretia giggles.

“Lying, babe? You really wanna lie about being good with your butt right here for me to smack?” Lup teases.

“No, ma’am,” Lucretia says, trying for humility and failing completely.

“Then tell me babe, what are you really?” Lup asks, tapping the ruler on Lucretia’s ass.

Lucretia takes a deep breath. “I’m a naughty, mischievous little brat and I’m horny as FUCK!” she declares.

Lup bursts out laughing. “Sounds about right, babe, here it comes!” she says, and starts to spank Lucretia firmly with the ruler.

Lucretia moans and tries to wriggle under Lup’s hand as the spanks keep coming without a break. “Gods, Lup, more, please, please, please,” Lucretia gasps. Lup spanks Lucretia a bit harder, and Lucretia stamps her feet, making her ass jiggle even more than the ruler does. “Owww! Owww! Okay okay okay! Ahhhahaha!” she cries.

“Still a brat?” Lup asks teasingly, rubbing the ruler over Lucretia’s ass.

“Ummmmm...yes?” Lucretia answers.

Lup laughs and give Lucretia a final swat. Lucretia yelps, then giggles. “At least you’re an honest brat. Don’t you move, babe,” Lup orders. She sets the ruler down, then goes over to the night table and grabs a condom. She drops her panties, hikes up her skirt, and rolls it on, then comes back over to stand behind Lucretia. “Stand up and turn around, sweetheart,” Lup orders. Lucretia does, and Lup kisses her hard. “Up on the desk, sexy girl, I think someone said she’s horny as fuck?” Lup says. Lucretia grins and lets Lup bounce her up onto the desk, moaning a little as her ass hits the hard wood. She lays back and Lup pulls her pants and panties all the way off and drops them on the floor.

Lup spreads Lucretia’s legs apart and gently teases her folds with a finger. “So pretty,” she says. “I’m gonna fuck you so good, babe!”

“Come on, pleeeeease, I want it! Don’t make me wait!” Lucretia begs.

Lup takes hold of Lucretia’s hips and pushes into her, then begins to fuck her fast and hard. She leans forward and kisses Lucretia deeply, pushing her tongue between Lucretia’s lips and gripping Lucretia tighter as she feels Lucretia arch and wriggle beneath her. Lucretia wraps her arms around Lup and digs her nails into Lup’s back, hard enough for Lup to feel it through her shirt. After a few moments Lucretia comes with a cry, clinging tight to Lup’s shoulders. Lup moans. She keeps thrusting hard, kissing Lucretia’s neck and running her hands all over Lucretia’s back. A few more thrusts and kisses and Lup comes too, burying her face in Lucretia’s shoulder and clutching her tight. “Gods, I love you,” Lup murmurs.

“Love you, too,” Lucretia answers.

Lup pulls out of Lucretia and throws the condom in the trash can. She holds out a hand to Lucretia and helps her off the desk. Lucretia winces. “Ooh, one or two of those swats were extra stingy!” she says, reaching back and rubbing the spots. She tilts her head up and kisses Lup.

Lup hugs Lucretia tight. “Wanna get rid of the rest of these clothes and move this to the bed? I bet with enough naked making out we can get round two going,” she says.

Lucretia nods eagerly. “That sounds perfect!” she answers. She picks up her clothes from the floor and moves them to the hamper, then pulls off her shirt and bra too and drops them in. She moves to the bed as Lup finishes undressing.

Lucretia lies on her side with one hand on her hip. Lup turns around and grins. “So sexy, babe!” she says, climbing into the bed. She slides her arms around Lucretia and rolls on top, pushing her knee between Lucretia’s thighs. Lucretia moans and grinds and wriggles wantonly against Lup’s thigh. Lup kisses Lucretia, and her hands move as though she’s trying to touch every inch of Lucretia’s soft skin. Lup kisses all along Lucretia’s jaw and down her neck, then sucks at her collarbone as Lucretia squirms. She squeezes both of Lucretia’s breasts and Lucretia moans.

Just then there’s a knock at the door and Barry’s muffled voice from the corridor. “Lucretia? We’re trying to get everyone together to play Monopoly, is Lup in there too? I couldn’t find her,” he says.

Lucretia puts a hand over Lup’s mouth to suppress her giggles. “Give us five minutes, Barry, Lup’s here and I’m about to completely destroy her at Collect,” she calls back, smirking sassily at Lup. Lup wriggles.

“Okay, we’re setting up at the dining table. I’ll tell the rest you’re coming,” Barry calls back. The girls hear his footsteps retreating.

Lucretia releases Lup’s mouth and grins. “Rain check, I guess?” she says.

“For all but this,” Lup says, rolling the two over and shifting Lucretia to lie across her lap as she sits up. She spanks Lucretia twice, then lets her up. Lucretia squeaks. “Come on, let’s turn that trash talk on the others, babe!” Lup says, and she begins to dress.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter, have some smut lmao
> 
> I love reading your comments! Leave ‘em if you’d like!


End file.
